


Amount of arguing

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn get relieved of surgicalDuties by Phillip





	Amount of arguing

“I’m relieving you because I care about you”Phillip said to Kathryn 

“I made a mistake but you shouldn’t reprimand me over it”Kathryn has a look of disbelief written all over her face 

“You need to regroup and be more cautious in the future”Phillip tells his friend 

“There’s no amount of arguing thats gonna change your mind is there”Kathryn says 

“Nope”Phillip says

“At least I tried”Kathryn muttered


End file.
